Lake May
by 0Goddess Nyx0
Summary: May was the school teacher of the town and most of the students tried to ask her out but they all got is education. Then one she meets the onion man Ash, will she change?. /from the novel "Holes" Advanceshippy style/
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so here is my second story. From the novel "Holes" (Yes, I didn't make this story, I just want to share it to you guys). Please enjoy, read and review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

One hundred and ten years ago, Lake May was the largest lake in Hoenn. It was full of clear cool water, and it sparkled like a giant emerald in the sun. It was especially beautiful in the spring, when the peach trees, which lined the shore,

bloomed with pink and rose-colored blossoms.  
There was always a town picnic on the Fourth of July.  
They'd play games, dance, sing, and swim in the lake to keep cool. Prizes were awarded for the best cheri berry pie and cheri berry jam.

A special prize was given every year to Miss May Maple for her fabulous spiced cheri berry. No one else even tried to make spiced cheri berries, because they knew none could be as delicious as hers.

Every summer May would pick bushels of Chari berry and preserve them in jars with cinnamon, cloves,  
nutmeg, and other spices which she kept secret. The jarred Cheri berry would last all winter. They probably would have lasted a lot longer than that, but they were always eaten by the end of winter.

It was said that Lake May was "heaven on earth" and that May's spiced cheri berry were "food for the angels."

May Maple was the town's only schoolteacher. She taught in an old one-room schoolhouse. It was old even roof leaked. The windows wouldn't open. The door hung crooked on its bent hinges.

She was a wonderful teacher, full of knowledge and full of life. The children loved her.

She taught classes in the evening for adults, and many of the adults loved her as well. She was very pretty. Her classes .were often full of young men, who were a lot more interested in the teacher than they were in getting an education. But all they ever got was an education.

One such young man was Trout LaRousse. His real name was Drew LaRousse, but everyone called him Trout because his two feet smelled like a couple of dead fish .  
This wasn't entirely Drew's fault. He had an incurable foot fungus.

"I take a bath every Sunday morning," Drew would brag,"whether I need to or not."

Most everyone in the town of Lake May expected Miss May to marry Drew LaRousse. He was the son of the richest man in the county. His family owned most of the cheri berry trees and all the land on the east side of the lake.

Drew often showed up at night school but never paid attention.

He talked in class and was disrespectful of the students around him. He so was arrogant and stupid.  
A lot of men in town were not educated. That didn't bother May. She knew they'd spent most of their lives working on farms and ranches and hadn't had much schooling.  
That was why she was there-to teach them.

But Drew didn't want to learn. He seemed to be proud of his stupidity.

"How'd you like to take a ride on my new boat this Saturday?"he asked her one evening after class.

"No, thank you," said Miss May.

"We've got a brand new boat," he said. "You don't even have to row it."

"Yes, I know," said Miss May.

Everyone in town had seen-and heard-the LaRousse's new boat. It made a horrible loud noise and spewed ugly black smoke over the beautiful lake.

Drew had always gotten everything he ever wanted. He found it hard to believe that May had turned him down. He pOinted his finger at her and said, "No one ever says 'No' to Drew LaRousse!"

"I believe I just did," said May Maple.

_To Be Continued...._


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews and sorry if I lied at first for once again I got this story from the book holes, It belongs to Louis Sachar. PLEASE ENJOY, READ and REVIEW :)**

**I Do Not Own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There was a doctor in the town of Lake May, one hundred and ten years ago. His name was Rowan. And whenever people got sick, they would go see Doc Rowan. But they would also see Ash, the onion man.

"Onions! Sweet, fresh onions!" The Raven haired man would call, as he and His ponyta, Mary Lou, walked up and down the dirt roads of Lake May. Mary Lou pulled a cart full of onions. Ash's onion field was somewhere on the other side of the lake. Once or twice a week he would row across the lake and pick a new batch to fill the cart. Ash had big strong arms, but it would still take all day for him to row across the lake and another day for him to return. Most of the time he would leave Mary Lou in a shed, which the LaRousses let him use at no charge, but sometimes he would take Mary Lou on his boat with him. Ash claimed that Mary Lou was almost fifty years old, which was, and still is, extraordinarily old for a ponyta.

"She eats nothing but raw onions," Ash would say, holding up a white onion between his tanned fingers. "It's nature's magic vegetable. If a person ate nothing but raw onions, he could live to be two hundred years old."

Ash was not much older than twenty, so nobody was quite sure that Mary Lou was really as old as he said she was. How would he know? Still, nobody ever argued with Ash. And whenever they were sick, they would go not only to Doc Rowan but also to Ash.

Ash always gave the same advice: "Eat plenty of onions."

He said that onions were good for the digestion, the liver, the stomach, the lungs, the heart, and the brain. "If you don't believe me, just look at old Mary Lou here. She's never been sick a day in her life."

He also had many different ointments, lotions, syrups, and pastes all made out of onion juice and different parts of the onion plant. This one cured asthma. That one was for warts and pimples. Another was a remedy for arthritis. He even had a special ointment which he claimed would cure baldness.

"Just rub it on -your husband's head every night when he's sleeping, Mrs. Collingwood, and soon his hair will be as thick and as long as Mary Lou's tail."

Doc Rowan did not resent Ash. The folks of Lake May were afraid to take chances. They would get regular medicine from Doc Rowan and onion concoctions from Ash. After they got over their illness, no one could be sure, not even Doc Rowan, which of the two treatments had done the trick.

Doc Rowan was almost completely bald, and in the morning his head often smelled like onions.

Whenever May Maple bought onions, she always bought an extra one or two and would let Mary Lou eat them out of her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked her one day as she was feeding Mary Lou. "You seem distracted."

"Oh, just the weather," said May. "It looks like rain clouds moving in."

"Me and Mary Lou, we like the rain," said Ash.

"Oh, I like it fine," said May, as she rubbed the donkey's rough hair on top of its head. "It's just that the roof leaks in the schoolhouse. "

"I can fix that," said Ash.  
"What are you going to do?" May joked. "Fill the holes with onion paste?"

Ash laughed. "I'm good with my hands," he told her. "I built my own boat. If it leaked, I'd be in big trouble."

May couldn't help but notice his strong, firm hands.

They made a deal. He agreed to fix the leaky roof in exchange for six jars of spiced cheri berry.

It took Ash a week to fix the roof, because he could only work in the afternoons, after school let out and before night classes began. Ash wasn't allowed to attend classes because he was a Peasant, but they let him fix the building.

May usually stayed in the schoolhouse, grading papers and such, while Ash worked on the roof. She enjoyed what little conversation they were able to have, shouting up and down to each other. She was surprised by his interest in poetry. When he took a break, she would sometimes read a poem to him. On more than one occasion, she would start to read a poem by Poe or Longfellow, only to hear him finish it for her,.from memory.  
She was sad when the roof was finished.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, you did a wonderful job' she said. "It's just that the windows won't open. The children and I would enjoy a breeze now and then."

"I can fix that," said gave him two more jars of cheri berry and Ash fixed the windows.

It was easier to talk to him when he was working on the windows. He told her about his secret onion field on the other side of the lake, "where the onions grow all year round,and the water runs uphill."  
When the windows were fixed, she complained that her desk wobbled.

"I can fix that," said Ash.

The next time she saw him, she mentioned that "the door doesn't hang straight," and she got to spend another afternoon with him while he fixed the door.

By the end of the first semester, Onion Ash had turned the old run-down schoolhouse into a well-crafted, freshly painted jewel of a building that the whole town was proud of. People passing by would stop and admire it. "That's our schoolhouse. It shows how much we value education here in Lake May."

The only person who wasn't hippy with it was Miss May. She'd run out of things needing to be fixed.

She sat at her desk one afternoon, listening to the pitterpatter of the rain on the roof. No water leaked into the classroom, except for the few drops that came from her eyes.

"Onions! Hot sweet onions!" Ash called, out on the street.

She ran to him. She wanted to throw her arms around him but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she hugged Mary Lou's neck.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, Ash," she said. "My heart is breaking."

"I can fix that," said Ash.

She turned to him.  
He took hold of both of her hands, and kissed her. Because of the rain, there was nobody else out on the street. Even if there was, May and Ash wouldn't have noticed. They were lost in their own world. At that moment, however, Jessie stepped out of the general store. They didn't see her, but she saw them: She pointed her quivering finger in their direction and whispered,

"God will punish you!"

_To be Continued...._

_

* * *

**The end of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy the story and please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter!! Please Read, Enjoy and Review!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and holes. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There were no telephones, but word spread quickly through the small town. By the end of the day, everyone in Lake May had heard that the schoolteacher had kissed the onion picker. Not one child showed up for school the next morning. Miss May sat alone in the classroom and wondered if she had lost track of the day of the week. Perhaps it was Saturday. It wouldn't have surprised her. Her brain and heart had been spinning ever since Ash kissed her. She heard a noise outside the door, then suddenly a mob of men and women came storming into the school building. They were led by Drew LaRousse.

"There she is!" Drew shouted. "The Devil Woman!" The mob was turning over desks and ripping down bulletin boards.

"She's been poisoning your children's brains with books," Drew declared. They began piling all the books in the center of the room.

"What are you doing!" cried Miss May as the mob started to burn the books "Please stop! Think about what you are doing!"

Someone made a grab for her, tearing her dress.

"Get off me! Don't belive him, he's just using all of you!" May begged but they didn't stop, but she managed to get out of the building. She ran to the sheriff's office.

The sheriff had his feet up on his desk and was drinking from a bottle of whiskey. "Mornin', Miss May," he said.

"They're destroying the schoolhouse," she said, gasping for breath. "They already started burning it, please stop them!"

"Just calm your pretty self down a second," the sheriff said in a slow drawl. "And tell me what you're talking about." He got up from his desk and walked over to her.

"Drew LaRousse has-"

"Now don't go saying nothing bad about Drew LaRousse," said the sheriff.

"We don't have much time!" urged May. "They already started to-"

"You're sure pretty," The sheriff said out of nowhere. Miss May stared at him in horror.

"Kiss me," said the sheriff.

"Not in a million years!"

Then she slapped him across the face. He laughed. "You kissed the onion picker. Why won't you kiss me?"She tried to slap him again, but he caught her by the hand.

She tried to wriggle free. "You're drunk!" she yelled.

"I always get drunk before a hanging."

"A hanging? Who-"

"It's against the law for a Pesant to kiss a white woman."

"Well, then you'll have to hang me, too," said May. "Because I kissed him back."

"It ain't against the law for you to kiss him," the sheriff explained. "Just for him to kiss you."

"We're all equal under the eyes of God," she declared.

The sheriff laughed. "Then if Ash and I are equal, why won't you kiss me?" He laughed again. "I'll make you a deal.

One sweet kiss, and I won't hang your "boyfriend". I'll just run him out of town."

Miss May jerked her hand free. As she hurried to the door, she heard the sheriff say, "The law will punish Ash. And God will punish you."

She stepped back into the street and saw smoke rising from the schoolhouse. She ran down to the lakefront, where Ash was hitching Mary Lou to the onion cart.

"Thank God, I found you," she sighed, hugging him.

"We've got to get out of here. Now!"

"What-"

"Someone must have seen us kissing yesterday," she said.

"They set fire to the schoolhouse. The sheriff said he's going to hang you!"

Ash hesitated for a moment, as if he couldn't quite believe It. He didn't want to believe it. "C'mon, Mary Lou'

"We have to leave Mary Lou behind," said May.

Okay stared at her a moment. There were tears in his eyes.

"Okay."

They walked towards the lake and saw Ash's boat in the water, tied to a tree by a long rope.

He untied it, and they waded through the water and climbed hoard. His powerful arms rowed them away from the shore.

"I promise you, we will get out of here safely", Ash said.

They didn't notice that Drew LaRousse was following them. When they noticed him, Ash tried to row faster but his powerful arms were no match for Drew LaRousse's motorized boat. They were little more than halfway across the lake when Miss May heard the loud roar of the engine.

Then she saw the ugly black smoke. The Walker boat smashed into Ash's boat. Ash was shot and fell in the water. May Maple was rescued against her wishes.

May began to cry. "Leave me alone!" May said as she looked at the spot where Ash drowned. But Drew managed to catch her.

"You're coming with me!" said the guy with foot fungus err... I mean Drew.

When they returned to the shore they went to Drew's mansion and locked May in a dark room.

" I'll deal with you later " Drew said as he closed the door.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**The real story ends here but since I am the author I can change everything! **(echo, echo) **Me and my cousin finalfantasy7fan managed to change the other parts of the story. Catch the final chapter of Lake May, It won't be long!**

**And again please review! **


End file.
